Puzzle Tag
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Yugi is bored so he decides to play a game with Yami in a most unusual venue. No slash, just cute fluff. COMPLETE.


**I've had this story for quite some time and realized that I needed to post it. I think this story is just too cute to not post. This takes place shortly after Battle City but before Waking the Dragons.**

Puzzle Tag

Yami stretched out on his bed in his Soul Room. After winning the Battle City Tournament, this peaceful period was a long time coming. Recovering his memories could wait a little longer. At that moment, a quick nap sounded good. Rolling onto his side, he laid his head on the pillow, his eyes slid closed, and he slipped into unconsciousness.

The pharaoh was so deep asleep that he failed to hear his door opening or the footsteps approaching his bed. It wasn't until someone was standing over him that he awoke. He laid still, his back to the intruder. He jumped about a foot in the air when a hand tapped his shoulder and a cheerful voice said, "Tag, you're it!"

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed. "You scared me!"

"Sorry. I thought you were already awake."

"Odd. I was under the impression that if someone's laying in bed it means they're sick or asleep."

"Well, you're awake now. So, come on."

"Come on what? Where are we going?"

"We're playing Tag. I tagged you, so you try to tag me." Yugi couldn't believe Yami was being so dense. That's not like him at all.

"So...it's a game?"

"You never played Tag in Egypt, huh?"

"Not to my knowledge. But, you've just explained the rules. All I have to do is tap you and I win?"

"Well, actually, Tag doesn't have a definite end."

"It doesn't?"

"No. Usually it ends when someone's tired of it or someone gets called to dinner."

"So, it could be a never-ending game?"

"Yup. It could."

"In that case, I'm...what did you call it earlier?"

"It?"

"Yes. I'm it." Getting up, Yami grinned at his partner. "Game start."

With a short, joyful laugh, Yugi sprinted down a corridor, leaving dust and a startled Yami in his wake. It wasn't Yugi's speed that startled him: It was the fact that the chase's setting was the corridors of his mind! Jolting himself out of his shock, he took off after Yugi, hoping the younger boy didn't hurt himself. His mind was not a safe place what with false starts, dead ends, and mental traps everywhere.

Yami went further down the passage before he saw a tip of magenta hair disappear around a corner. Stretching out a hand, he rounded the corner and saw the figure of his friend in the distance. A little disappointed that he didn't catch Yugi, he raced after him.

Yugi was having a blast. Yami's mind was perfect for Tag. Yugi's own side was a single room and rather cluttered. The real world wasn't good either. No one else would see Yami and he would be viewed as a nut, running all over the place randomly.

Turning another corner, he dashed up a flight of stairs before hiding in a dark corner that two connecting flights created. He heard Yami's feet pounding up the stairs, hit the landing, and continue up the stairs without stopping. Yugi grinned. He lost Yami! He waited a little longer before emerging from his hiding place. He wondered where his dark half was and how long it would be until he saw him.

"Clever move, aibou," Yami's voice commented from above.

Looking up, Yugi was shocked to see Yami standing on a flight that was upside down! He went up the stairs Yami had gone up and sprinted down the corridor until he came to a fork in the road. Which way did Yami take? He wanted to see if he could stand upside-down, even though he was pretty sure he could. At the same time, however, he knew he had to keep away from Yami. After all, the game was still on.

Facing the left road, he decided that Yami must have taken that path. He turned to take the right path and bumped into a solid body. A hand tapped him and Yami said, "You're it."

Backing up until he was looking at Yami's face, he said, "I thought you went left."

"Obviously I didn't. I went right, up some stairs, and then went left."

"Oh."

"Now, it's your turn, Yugi."

"Okay. Game start."

Yami sped past Yugi and took the left corridor. Yugi happily gave chase and followed the pharaoh through the twisted maze of Yami's mind. It was an exciting chase. Every time Yugi came close to tagging Yami, the spirit would pick up the pace. When Yami started to slow Yugi quickened his steps and tagged his partner before he could get away.

"Tag, you're it." Yugi turned around and began to re-trace his steps with Yami not far behind. Yugi ran down three flights, took several random corners, and four corridors before glancing back. He skidded to a stop. Yami was nowhere in sight!

'Where'd he go? He couldn't have lost me. Could he? I hope he's not hurt. I better go back and make sure.' Heading back down the corridor, he called to Yami, begging him to let him know if he was hurt or okay. As he passed a cross-corridor, Yami leaped out and grabbed Yugi in a bear hug.

"Ha! Got you!" the pharaoh crowed.

"Hey, it tag, not hide-and-seek!"

"I'm tired of tag, Yugi. I think I'm ready for a nap."

"Yeah? Well, I'll let you rest and I'll go back to class."

"School's not over yet?"

"No."

"Yugi, why are you playing when you should be paying attention in class?"

"Aw, he's so boring, he puts the entire class to sleep. Besides, his tests cover material in the book."

"Fine. Just stay awake for the rest of your classes."

"Deal." Yugi disappeared, his mind returning to the real world. He awoke to hear the bell ringing, bringing the class to an end. Gathering his books, he chatted with his friends on the way to the next class. He thought about his game with Yami and decided that next time they would play hide-and-seek.

The End

**It's been a long time since I posted a YGO story. The reason for this is because I don't have many left to post and I've been tied up with a long Sailor Moon rewrite. Perhaps after the rewrite, I'll start thinking up more YGO as well as some GX ones.**


End file.
